Scène rajoutée
by mokoshna
Summary: Galaxy Quest, faux RPS Jason NesmithXAlexander Dane. Alexander doit tourner une scène de baiser avec un homme. Qui mieux que Jason peut le conseiller ?


**Titre : **Scène rajoutée

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Galaxy Quest_

**Pairing/Personnages : **Alexander Dane/Jason Nesmith, Gwen DeMarco

**Rating : **R

**Disclaimer : **Galaxy Quest a été réalisé par Dean Parisot.

**Notes : **Le film est tellement génial que j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal dans l'écriture de cette fic. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop des personnages et de l'idée de la requête. Ça, et je ne sais absolument pas comment se passe un tournage dans les années 70/80 (n'est pas un nerd des vieilles séries de S-F qui veut).

Cadeau pour drakys sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

* * *

— Qui a écrit le scénario de cet épisode ?!

Alexander Dane s'était toujours considéré comme un homme patient. Il ne hurlait pas à l'exploitation abusive quand le réalisateur lui demandait de tourner la même scène vingt fois d'affilée, il n'avait pas peur de jouer sous une pluie battante et même les répliques les plus nullissimes auxquelles il avait forcément droit en tant que Dr Lazarus le laissaient de marbre (du moins il essayait de ne pas montrer sa consternation), car il était un Acteur. Avec un grand A, attention, pas cette petite piétaille qui jouait les seconds rôles dans des comédies télé du dimanche après-midi.

Pourtant, même le grand acteur qu'il était avait ses limites. Qu'on lui demande de jouer un docteur extra-terrestre dans une obscure série télévisée de science-fiction, soit. Son agent lui avait affirmé que c'était le rôle qu'il lui fallait pour gagner le cœur d'un public populaire peu habitué à ses répliques shakespeariennes. Il devait passer plus de deux heures chaque jour en compagnie de la maquilleuse, afin de mettre tout l'attirail qui faisait de lui un habitant de la planète Tev'Meck. C'était déjà assez difficile en soi sans qu'en plus, les scénaristes rajoutent un petit « plus » dans le prochain épisode qu'ils devaient tourner afin, dit-on, de donner une dimension plus vivante à son personnage. Plus vivante, quelle farce ! Ils voulaient faire de lui un être encore plus marginal, encore plus risible !

— Pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre à cette... vaste fumisterie ? grogna-t-il en serrant les pages de son script avec rage. Je ne suis pas un méchant, que diable !

Celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, bien installé sur la seconde chaise de sa loge, était un homme blond aux pommettes saillantes du nom de Stephen Benton. Il était son agent artistique depuis bientôt cinq ans ; c'était notamment grâce à lui qu'Alexander avait pu obtenir le rôle de Puck dans sa dernière représentation au théâtre. Les pièces de Shakespeare lui allaient décidément comme un gant ; s'il s'écoutait, il passerait son temps à en jouer, quitte à délaisser ses autres rôles plus... inférieurs. Comme le Dr Lazarus, le pire de tous selon son opinion.

— Ce n'est pas une question de méchant ou pas, dit Stephen. Le fils du producteur est homosexuel, il a donc voulu rajouter un élément permettant à ceux qui étaient comme lui de se reconnaître. Une sorte d'hommage à la différence de son enfant. C'est émouvant, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Laisse-moi résumer. Il veut... il veut faire de mon personnage, un docteur extra-terrestre à la face de poisson-pierre, un homosexuel au sein d'un équipage fortement hétérosexuel ? Te rends-tu compte qu'il est déjà assez différent comme ça, en plus tu veux lui ajouter une sexualité déviante ?

— Du calme, mon vieux, ce n'est pas de toi dont il s'agit.

— Facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui doit porter cinq kilos de costume ni dire des répliques à la noix dignes d'un enfant de dix ans ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ai-je accepté ce rôle au lieu de me cantonner au théâtre ?

Stephen soupira, pas pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu l'agent artistique d'Alexander.

— Parce que, mon vieux, le théâtre a beau avoir une belle image auprès du public, ça ne paie pas ton loyer à la fin du mois. Ni le mien, d'ailleurs, alors cesse de te plaindre et apprend tes lignes. Le tournage se fait demain.

— Je te hais, grogna Alexander. Toi, le producteur qui a débuté cette farce, le réalisateur pour l'avoir acceptée et le scénariste pour l'avoir écrit. Et aussi tous les autres acteurs qui vont me voir dans ce rôle. Et les spectateurs.

— Allons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Le regard noir que lui décocha Alexander ne ternit pas sa bonne humeur.

— Et puis, ce n'est pas si évident à repérer. On a quand même des impératifs de censure. Il est juste dit ici que tu revoies ton ancien amour, une psychique de la planète Zebu'Lon qui se trouve avoir possédé un homme pour son apparition de l'épisode. À la base, elle reste une femme.

— Oui, mais je dois l'embrasser ! Alors qu'elle est en homme ! C'est... répugnant !

Stephen haussa les épaules.

— Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'il s'agit d'un défi de plus pour ton talent d'acteur. Je suis sûr que doué comme tu l'es, tu peux le faire.

Alexander ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé à s'indigner sur place.

**o-o-o**

La nouvelle de la scène de baiser fit le tour de l'équipe de tournage en à peine une heure. Tout le monde, figurants comme membres de l'équipe technique, en fit des gorges chaudes, à la plus grande humiliation d'Alexander. On vint lui offrir des mots d'encouragement, on le loua pour son professionnalisme, quelques petits plaisantins se proposèrent même pour jouer le rôle d'en face durant la répétition. La scène serait de toute manière très brève puisque la Zebu'Lone ne devait posséder ce corps qu'un court laps de temps, à peine de quoi planter ce baiser sulfureux. Alexander n'osa même pas demander à quoi servait cette scène dans ces conditions ; vu sa popularité croissante, il préférait garder profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'on ait oublié l'affaire.

Jason vint le voir dans sa loge juste avant le tournage, à son plus grand déplaisir. Alexander savait que tôt ou tard, son collègue aurait eu vent de la fameuse scène mais il avait préféré que ce soit tard que tôt. Non pas qu'il détestait vraiment Jason, mais celui-ci avait le don d'énerver Alexander avec son enthousiasme de chien fou et ses grands airs. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir le premier rôle, il se permettait en plus de frimer en-dehors du lieu de tournage en signant des autographes à tout va, y compris à de parfaits étrangers qui ignoraient tout de son rôle somme toute mineur ! De ce fait, une rivalité exacerbée par des mois de cohabitation régnait entre eux, plus du côté d'Alexander (à son grand regret) que du côté de Jason. Combien de fois ce dernier lui avait-il volé des répliques un peu moins niaises que d'ordinaire, pour paraître à son avantage ! Et comme il avait l'un des actionnaires principaux de la chaîne de télévision dans la poche (c'était, par le plus grand des hasards, et par hasard Alexander entendait « opportunisme éhonté », le mari de sa sœur), il se permettait très souvent de changer le script selon ses envies.

— Il paraît que tu as une interprétation difficile, mon vieux, fit Jason en lui décochant son meilleur sourire charmeur. Enfin, fais de ton mieux, comme toujours.

— Mouais, grommela Alexander qui était malheureusement coincé en pleine séance de maquillage.

Jason s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui et se mit à l'observer en train de se faire tartiner le visage. Au bout d'un moment, même la maquilleuse fut mal à l'aise.

— Mr Nesmith ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

— Non, non, continuez, c'est très bien.

Il se replongea dans son observation silencieuse, à tel point qu'Alexander estima qu'il devait intervenir pour calmer la main tremblante de la maquilleuse.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Jason, dis ce que tu as à dire et vas t'occuper ailleurs ! Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes en plein travail ?

— Mais moi aussi, figure-toi ! s'exclama Jason avec un sourire désarmant. J'essaie de figurer ton rôle !

— Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu faire ça ?

— Je suis un acteur, voyons, c'est normal que je m'interroge !

— Ridicule, siffla Alexander avec dédain. Tu te moques de moi ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je te respecte et je veux savoir ce que ça fait, d'être mis face à un tel dilemme. Es-tu nerveux ? As-tu une idée sur la portée de ton interprétation ?

— Jason, je dois embrasser un homme devant des centaines de téléspectateurs. Alors oui, je suis nerveux, et oui, j'aimerais bien me passer de cette scène. C'est positivement humiliant.

Jason se leva d'un bond, ce qui surprit la maquilleuse qui poussa un cri. Si Alexander avait pu bouger sans faire craquer son ouvrage, il aurait déjà étranglé Jason de ses propres mains.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Jason en serrant les poings. Tu es un acteur ! Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais se rendre, c'est le principe que nous devrions tous suivre !

— Jason, fit patiemment Alexander, il s'agit d'une réplique à la noix dans notre série. Ce n'est pas...

— Bien sûr que si ! C'est le précepte sur lequel nous devrions tous régler notre existence ! Toi plus que les autres devrait le savoir, Dr Lazarus !

— Et c'est reparti, soupira-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'arrivée de Gwen ne suffit pas à calmer cet énergumène de Jason, bien au contraire. Il se redressa un peu plus, fit une courbette inutile devant elle et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise en croisant les jambes, très sûr de lui. Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ne me dis rien. Alexander a voulu abandonner et tu l'as remis sur le droit chemin.

— Tout à fait !

— Quelle surprise.

Gwen était une femme extraordinaire malgré le rôle pathétique qu'on lui avait attribué à l'écran. Alexander avait l'habitude de côtoyer des femmes de cette trempe qui jouaient des rôles à la hauteur de leur ambition : Électre, Titania ou Jeanne d'Arc. Le rôle de Gwen en tant que Tawny Madison était pire que la fin d'Ophélie à ses yeux.

— C'est à propos de la scène de baiser ?

Alexander grogna. Gwen était une femme trop intelligente pour ménager inutilement son amour-propre. La compassion, elle connaissait, mais pas en ce qui concernait ses chers collègues de travail.

— Oui, à cause de ça. Vous pourriez me laisser me faire maquiller, maintenant ?

— Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, dit Jason. C'est un rôle facile. Les scènes de baiser sont les plus simples à réaliser devant l'écran.

— Tu en sais quelque chose, fit Gwen avec mépris en lorgnant la maquilleuse. Tu t'es tapé au moins les trois-quarts du cast féminin !

La pauvre jeune fille piqua un fard impressionnant avant de courir se cacher dans les toilettes en pleurant. Alexander leva les bras au ciel.

— Bravo, tu as fait fuir ma maquilleuse ! Comment je vais terminer ce masque, hein ?

— Elle reviendra, affirma Jason.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, sinistre... personnage ! J'en ai assez.

Il se leva d'un bond malgré le morceau de latex qui pendouillait sur sa joue droite. Au diable ce rôle avilissant ! Alexander rendait son tablier !

— Je rentre chez moi.

— Non !

Jason s'interposa.

— Tu vas le regretter ! Un homme, un vrai, n'abandonne pas aussi facilement face à l'adversité.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui doit embrasser un autre homme devant tout le monde !

— Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas si dur !

Alexander aurait dû partir bien plus tôt, de préférence avant que Jason n'apparaisse. Il aurait dû refuser de jouer cette scène, non, il aurait carrément dû refuser le rôle quand Stephen le lui avait présenté ! Ainsi, il aurait pu éviter cette situation grotesque !

— Oh mon Dieu, fit Gwen, paralysée par la surprise.

Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être : sans doute un peu par bravade et beaucoup par totale idiotie, Jason s'était élancé sur Alexander pour lui coller un baiser mémorable sur la bouche. Mémorable pour Alexander, tout du moins. Même en se brossant les dents quinze fois et en se faisant tous les gargarismes possibles, il ne parviendrait pas à effacer de sa mémoire le souvenir de ces lèvres sèches et de cette langue gluante enfoncée dans son palais.

Quand Alexander eut enfin retrouvé ses esprits, ce fut pour se retrouver en face d'un Jason goguenard qui lui souriait comme s'il venait de décrocher un Oscar. Gwen tituba jusqu'à la porte de la loge.

— Je crois que je vais être malade, dit-elle en disparaissant à l'extérieur.

Les genoux d'Alexander le lâchèrent, les traîtres, ce qui fait qu'il chuta sur le sol de la loge. Jason le rattrapa au vol, pas peu fier, et le jeta avec un air coquin sur la table. Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit en devoir de lui déboutonner la chemise.

— Faut que tu te détendes, mon vieux. Comment veux-tu espérer jouer ton rôle en étant aussi coincé ?

C'était sûr : il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Alexander le temps qu'il se fasse mettre son masque de Dr Lazarus. Était-il tombé dans une autre dimension comme Alice, avait-il un peu trop fumé de cette substance qu'Harriet, la seconde maquilleuse, avait apporté la veille pour fêter son départ prochain ?

Les lèvres de Jason fouillaient le moindre centimètre de peau exposé à l'air libre. Alexander frissonna de tous ses membres, sans penser à repousser son partenaire qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Encore un rôle que Jason remplissait avec l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve à chaque séance de tournage. Y avait-il une situation dans laquelle il n'était pas à l'aise ?

— Merveilleux, fit-il d'une voix rauque, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça.

— Quoi ? croassa Alexander qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Faire quoi ?

La main de Jason avait trouvé sa place, quelque part à l'intérieur du pantalon d'Alexander, vers l'avant pour être plus exact. Alexander était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait une érection.

— Quoi ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

— Tu ne changes pas beaucoup dans tes expressions, fit remarquer Jason. Fais gaffe, c'est important pour un acteur.

Quelque chose de dur pressa contre sa cuisse. Au vu de l'angle dans lequel ils se trouvaient et du visage concentré de Jason, Alexander sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas du pistolet laser du Capitaine Peter Quincy Taggart.

— Jason ? fit-il, alarmé. Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rôle et que tu ne fais nullement partie des personnages présents pour la scène, n'est-ce pas ?

— On ne contredit pas son capitaine dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, grommela Jason qui lui mordillait en même temps l'oreille gauche. Vous n'avez qu'à obéir aux ordres, Dr Lazarus.

— Je ne suis pas le Dr Lazarus, siffla Alexander, hystérique.

Il voulut repousser Jason mais toute force semblait avoir déserté ses membres. Jason pressa un peu plus fort contre lui ; leurs érections couvertes par leurs vêtements se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, les faisant tous deux crier de désir. Ou toute autre formule éculée du genre. Alexander était bien trop perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait pour se soucier de l'expression exacte.

Trois coups puissants frappés à la porte de la loge les firent sursauter. Jason fixa avec l'irritation la plus vive le rectangle de fer ; quant à Alexander, échevelé mais ayant enfin retrouvé une partie de ses esprits, il se remit debout en un bond hésitant et s'éloigna autant que possible de son collègue, les sens encore tout émoustillés.

— Le réalisateur arrive ! fit la voix étouffée de Gwen à travers la porte. Si vous êtes virés, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !

Sacrée Gwen. Il faudrait qu'Alexander pense à lui offrir un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées le lendemain. Il se remit en état aussi vite que possible et alla ouvrir, au grand dam de Jason qui lui jetait un regard mouillé digne des mascottes les plus mignonnes d'équipes de hockey. Alexander l'ignora superbement.

— M. Stewart, vous désirez me parler ?

Kurt Stewart, le réalisateur de la série, le gratifia d'un sourire gêné. Il aperçut Jason mais ne fit aucun commentaire ; il avait l'habitude des frasques de son acteur principal et ne s'étonnait plus de le retrouver dans les endroits les plus incongrus, comme le placard de la salle de montage ou la banquette arrière de sa voiture fermée à clé.

— Changement de script, fit-il gravement. La commission de censure a décidé de modifier le scénario du dernier épisode à la dernière minute. Pas de scène de baiser contre-nature. Vous êtes content ?

— Oui, fit Alexander d'une voix étouffée.

— Parfait. Maintenant que c'est dit, arrangez-vous. Votre maquillage est hideux.

— Je vais faire ça, merci.

Stewart se retira sans plus rien ajouter. Alexander avait l'habitude : bien que très créatif, il n'était pas très doué avec les gens, c'est pourquoi on le mettait souvent avec un assistant qui lui servait d'intermédiaire avec le reste du staff. Celui-ci était actuellement en arrêt maladie à cause d'un mauvais rhume, c'est pourquoi il leur fallait redoubler d'efforts pour essayer de comprendre les motivations de leur réalisateur. Alexander en fut bien heureux, pour une fois : Stewart se sentait tellement peu concerné par ses acteurs qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la tente qui surplombait le pantalon de Jason ou le fait qu'Alexander avait un superbe suçon à la base de son cou.

— Je vais te tuer, fit-il à Jason une fois que la porte fut refermée.

Jason écarta largement les jambes.

— Ne te gêne pas, mon ami. Ne jamais abandonner, ne jamais se rendre. N'abandonne pas tes rêves, et moi je ne me rendrai pas à toi sans combattre.

Alexander avait hâte de le prendre au mot. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il se débarrassa de sa combinaison et entreprit de montrer à son collègue à quel point il était doué pour jouer au docteur.

**FIN.**


End file.
